Just A Game
by OurLittleCornerOfTheWorld
Summary: 'Okay, Blaine Anderson, I dare you to make a guy of our choice fall in love with you, then break up with him.' When nice boy Blaine Anderson is set a challenge by his fellow warblers, will he turn to the bad boy way of life or just be himself?
1. Let The Games Begin

**Just A Game**

**Chapter 1 - Let The Games Begin.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN. **- This story is set during the first season of Glee so most of the characters are in Sophomore year, have fun reading.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lima, Ohio, 82 Westward Drive, Kurt Hummel's Home.<em>**

_Dear Diary,_

_Wow, I guess most of the guys in school are right about me then, here I am a 16 year old guy going into his Sophomore year at McKinley High School, a school which I hate if I may say so myself because of one thing that not many people know about me, but Diary because I know that you are just a little piece of paper, I know I can tell you anything and you will not judge me at all, Diary I am gay and let's just say not many people in the small town of Lima, Ohio really appreciate that, some people like many of the jocks in my school make my life living hell because of it, in-fact every day in my freshmen year..._

Kurt looked up from writing in his diary when he heard his dad come into the room.

"Alright kiddo, lights out soon, you've got school in the morning and I don't want you being late on your first day back" Burt Hummel said, his tried eyes taking in his son lying on his bed, feet placed up against the headboard whilst his son's head was angled at him as if trying to ask if there was anything else he could help with, Burt sighed shaking his head and rubbing his eyes before stepping outside again and Kurt turned back to his diary.

_Where was I Diary, ah yes, every day in my freshmen year, the jocks used to dump me in the bins, very lovely I know, not, but that's the kind of extremes you go through when you're me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, and yes that is my full name, some people may laugh about it, some may even question it but no-one knows the real reason like you do, for you helped me during my hardest days, you were there for me when everything else seemed doomed to get better, you were there for me when I needed you most, you're my best friend, well other than Mercedes but of course she doesn't need to know that now does she?_

_Goodnight Diary,_

_Your Friend Always, Kurt Hummel._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Westerville, Ohio, Dalton Academy Dorms, Blaine Anderson's Dorm.<em>**

"Okay Warblers, who's going to show all those judges at Sectionals, Regionals and Nationals who's boss?" Wesley Montgomery yelled out from where he was sitting on one of his best friends, Blaine's bed, head resting against the pillows whilst his other best friend David Thompson sat on the floor beside him, twiddling his thumbs whilst humming a tune that no-one except Wes knew was David's way of thinking about something.

"We are" David finally yelled just as the door banged against the frame, slamming shut again and Blaine walked in, stopping when he saw Wes and David in his room, looking like they belonged there like furniture that you were sure you would never keep in your room as it was either too bright and ugly or something that would never fit your lifestyle.

"And what, may I ask are you two doing in my room?" Blaine asked setting down his bag of clothes that he had brought from home after staying at his boyfriend or rather now ex-boyfriend, Jeremiah's house for the weekend and returning for the start of a new school year.

"Hello to you too Blaine, me and David were just talking about who is going to win and go to Nationals, and of course it is us" Wes said with a smile on his face as he spotted the bag that Blaine had brought into the room.

"Okay you two weirdos, I'm going to take a shower and Wes, no I didn't bring any Red Vines, also please try to refrain from turning my room into a war zone by the time I get back" Blaine replied grabbing some clothes from his dresser and going into his walk in bathroom to take a shower, the door closing firmly behind him before Wes leapt off the bed and over to the bag that Blaine had left lying on the floor of his room, oh bad move Blaine, Wes thought as he zipped it open, David standing right behind him and trying to look in the bag like it was something special, something that he had to see.

Wes turned the bag over and dumped its contents onto the floor to find only a couple of pairs of jeans, some t-shirts and Blaine's mobile phone, Wes grabbed up the phone before unlocking it to see that Blaine had a new text from Jeremiah.

Oh how Wes loathed Jeremiah, it wasn't that Wes was jealous of Jeremiah, it was more that Jeremiah was so nice towards Blaine but as soon as Wes and David were alone with the guy, he would turn and start being an ass towards them and Blaine had no clue that it was going on right under his nose.

Wes opened the text, wondering what Jeremiah could have to say and was met with something that he never thought that he would see.

_Blaine honey, I need to be honest with you too, I love another, I know you may be angry upon reading this but it is true, I will always love you but I can't be with you any-more when I feel like this._

_I'm so sorry - Jeremiah._

Wes may or may not have whooped with relief when he read this text before he began to feel hatred towards Jeremiah for doing this to Blaine, no-one and he repeated no-one could do that to his best-friend and get away with it, not even Mr I Think I'm So Freaking Awesome Jeremiah.

"David, we must form a plan, get Jeremiah to see that he may have dumped Blaine but Blaine isn't caring and I have the perfect plan. It just involves a certain tweak in our Warblers meeting tomorrow afternoon as afterwards we are going to drive down to McKinley High and get Blaine a new boyfriend" Wes said all in one breath as he placed the phone on the night stand before turning to look at David who was looking slightly confused.

"But Wes, what if Blaine doesn't want anyone else, there's no way we could get him to agree to something as crazy as this, and I know this because I know Blaine, he's not one to just jump out of and into a relationship, don't you remember when he had a crush on that guy at Sectionals last year and we were trying to tell him that he was competition but then we found out he was straight and Blaine spent week after week sulking and ow, Wes why did you hit me?"

Wes shook his head sighing at how annoying David could be sometimes especially about things like this and it wasn't as if he was talking in a low tone, no he was near enough shouting, as if he wanted Blaine to hear him.

"Shh, don't worry it will work, and I know exactly how we are going to do it" Wes whispered rubbing his hands in glee just as the bathroom door opened and Blaine stepped out dressed in new clothes.

"Blaine" Wes spoke up making Blaine turn his head to look at his friend, his curly hair since it was free from it's gel waving slightly.

"Yes Wes?"

"The Warblers are going to play a game of truth or dare tonight, but here's the catch if you turn down a dare, you're out of the Warblers."

Blaine only nodded, face set in a firm look that Wes knew was Blaine agreeing though not being entirely happy about this situation.

"Okay, but just because I don't wish to be kicked out of the Warblers."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Westerville, Ohio, Dalton Academy, Commons.<em>**

His plan was working, Wes couldn't help but notice, after telling Blaine to go gel his hair, himself and David had ran about phoning all the Warblers to tell them about the truth or dare game and it's rules, right away everyone had agreed and now it was time for Blaine to get his dare, hopefully, the boy had been saying truth all night, if only trying to escape the evil clutches of the dare.

"Truth or Dare Blaine?" Thad said, eyes sparkling as he asked the question to Blaine, Wes had told the Warblers that whoever asked and got given the chance to give a dare to Blaine had a certain dare to give him and Thad along with the others couldn't wait to spring it upon him.

"Tru..."

"Tut, Tut, Blaine, you've been saying truth all night, time to try a dare" Wes smirked from his position on the long couch in the commons next to David and Thad, both of whom were watching him as he spoke before returning their glances to Blaine who sighed and nodded.

"Fine, Dare"

Now it was his time, Wes thought as he watched Thad seem to think about the question for a few minutes before finally getting one, but he had had it all along, he was just that great at acting, even Wes was impressed.

"Okay, Blaine Anderson, I dare you to make a guy of our choice fall in love with you, you know let him kiss you and whatever else you two guys do then break up with him and here's the best bit, you need to film it all so we can see if you are sticking to the plan, so what do you say Blaine?"

Blaine sat dumbfounded for a few minutes, he obviously didn't want to go through with this, he was too much of a nice guy for that but the deal was if you backed out of a dare then you were kicked out of the Warblers and everyone knew that Blaine wouldn't cope without his team-mates so in all honesty there wasn't much of a decision about what to do.

"Deal, when do I start?"

"Tomorrow, but you'll be blending in, the school has no dress code so dress fashionably..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lima, Ohio, McKinley High School, Kurt's Locker.<em>**

"Kurt, please?" Mercedes begged of him for the fifth time that day after she saw a sign up sheet for the Glee club, but there was no way he was going to go through with something like that, that was just setting himself up for more slurs and more being thrown into the dumpster, more being pushed into lockers, more people turning against him because they didn't want to catch the gay.

"Mercedes, If I said it once, I said it a million times, no" Kurt replied spinning the combination to open his locker as Mercedes walked away admitting defeat just as there was a chuckle behind him and he turned expecting to be taunted by one of the bully's of the school, what he wasn't expecting though was to be caught off guard by the handsomeness of the boy standing right behind him.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me at all, I'm new here. My name's Blaine."

* * *

><p>Oh cliffy, wonder what happen next, stay tuned to find out.<p> 


	2. Set In Motion

**Just A Game**

**Chapter 2 - Set In Motion**

* * *

><p><strong>AN. **- This story is set during the first season of Glee so most of the characters are in Sophomore year, have fun reading.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lima, Ohio, McKinley High School, Kurt's Locker.<em>**

Kurt almost screamed with delight here as the guy introduced himself, but he had to refrain himself, instead taking in the new guys appearance, a black leather jacket was on the boy's frame, with a white t-shirt that seemed to hug the boy's waist appropriately then he also noticed that the guy had on a pair of dark skinny jeans with a pair of white sneakers that seemed to give away the feeling that this boy was supposed to be the stereotypical bad-boy, Kurt however wasn't caring about this at all, in-fact he just wanted to feel the new guy against him, and...

Kurt mentally shook his head here, this guy had just started and already, Kurt was thinking about him in different ways that what would be deemed inappropriate, especially since Kurt didn't even know if he was gay or not yet.

"So, the tour?" The new guy asked and Kurt instantly nodded, trying to remember the guy's name, it was something from a musical that he had watched with his mom before she had died, Blaine, that was it.

"Of course, well this is my locker" Kurt started, pointing behind him to where his locker was still lying open as he realized that Blaine had caused him to forget all about what he had been looking for in his locker.

"And I have to get my books out of it" Kurt said, mentally hitting his forehead again, could he make it any more obvious how little he knew about flirting and anything to do with relationships, having never been in one before.

"Cool, I'm good with waiting and getting a good view of that ass" Blaine spoke up again and this time, Kurt couldn't help but notice that there was a hint of a sparkle of something in Blaine's hazel eye's - Kurt had only just noted the colour of his eyes - that looked a lot like amusement or something, almost as if he was enjoying himself and becoming even more of the typical stereotype of a bad-boy that Kurt was beginning to become flattered with despite having only knowing Blaine for a short amount of time, so he came back with a witty remark, trying not to show how he was feeling.

"My ass does not want to be looked at by your sex eyes" Kurt snapped, turning to his locker and grabbing his books for his English, AP French and World History classes, the first three he had but despite being a Sophomore, he was in the highest French class, a thing he was glad of as it allowed him to have a class where he wasn't picked on among many other things.

After putting his books into his satchel, Kurt closed his locker and turned to see that Blaine was a lot closer than what he had been only minutes ago.

"Oh come on babe, loosen up, I bet I can deal with that stick shoved up your ass" Blaine whispered, the words sending a strange sensation to the pit of Kurt's stomach as Blaine came in very close to him, close enough that Kurt could feel and smell Blaine's warm breath which tasted like a mixture of coffee, mints and something else he couldn't quite put a finger on.

"L...Leave me alone" Kurt stuttered out, bringing his arms up to push Blaine away, he didn't want to be involved with such an ass, but yet he did also, he just didn't know it.

"No can do babe, you're mine" Blaine leaned in even closer, but Kurt this time gained some confidence and pushed Blaine away from him, his shoulder hitting the back of the lockers at the same the bell rang for the start of the first period and Kurt stalked away, his head down as he tried to calm down from his encounter with Blaine and how he had made Kurt feel.

_"No can do babe, you're mine."_

These words seemed to follow Kurt all the way to his English class where inside he flopped into the first chair he could find and lay his head on the desk until he heard someone sit down beside him and he looked up, horrified at first as he expected it to be Blaine, but no it was only Mercedes.

"You okay_ babe_" Mercedes asked of him that second, Kurt nearly jumping back as he heard that word leave Mercedes's lips.

"What?" Kurt demanded to know whilst Mercedes seemed blown away by what Kurt had said to her.

"I said, 'are you okay boo'?" Mercedes asked again, Kurt noticing that she seemed to be trying to work out if he was okay so he quickly nodded his head, turning to the front of the room again when his new English teacher, Mr Jackson entered the room, which had filled up in the time that Kurt had been sitting with his head down and Mr Jackson now started the class telling them what they would be learning this year.

"...and lastly, everyone will be expected to write an essay on..."

But whatever it was they had to write an essay on was lost to the class as the door banged open and Blaine came charging into the room, a guitar over his back and looking really very pissed off at the fact that Kurt had been ignoring him.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Mr Jackson, asked of Blaine who ignored him, stopping in-front of Kurt's desk and leaning close to face him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Westerville, Ohio, Dalton Academy, Commons.<em>**

Once again, his plan was working, Wes couldn't help but think as he and the other Warblers which included David, Thad, Trent, Jeff and Nick sat around the commons watching Blaine talking to this Kurt kid, Blaine had been smart to hide the tiny camera within the handle of whatever he carried at that point in time, now being a guitar so the guys could see how Blaine brought his guitar down and leaned in far closer than he currently was.

"I hope this song teaches you not to run from me next time babe" Blaine whispered into the boys ear, the Warblers catching sight of the boy, Kurt shivering just as Blaine started picking out a tune on his guitar before he started singing and the guys smirked as they realized that this song was perfect.

_"There's a moment you know...you're fucked"_

Blaine stopped singing here as he pointed at Kurt before continuing into the song and walking around the room a little bit, his eyes constantly on Kurt from what the guys could see anyway.

_"Not an inch more room to self destruct_  
><em>No more moves, oh yeah, the dead end zone<em>  
><em>Man, you just can't call your soul your own<em>

_Yeah you're fucked all right, and all for spite_  
><em>You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye<em>  
><em>Totally fucked, will they mess you up?<em>  
><em>Well, you know they're gonna try."<em>

Blaine seemed to shoot a smile at Kurt here as Kurt shivered in his seat again as Blaine came towards once more, indicating for the rest of the class to join him in the next bit.

_"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_

_Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah."_

Blaine came to stand at the side of Kurt here and locked eyes with him, Kurt seeming to bite on his bottom lip as Blaine continued on with the song.

_"Disappear, yeah well, you wanna try_  
><em>Wanna bundle up into some big-ass lie<em>

_Yeah you're fucked all right, and all for spite_  
><em>You can kiss your sorry ass goodbye<em>  
><em>Totally fucked, will they mess you up?<em>  
><em>Well, you know they're gonna try<em>

_ Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_  
><em>Blah blah blah blah blah<em>  
><em>Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah<em>  
><em>Blah blah blah blah blah."<em>

Blaine finished singing and the next thing that the Warblers heard was the teacher's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio, McKinley High School, Mr Jackson's English Class.<strong>

"What was that and who are you?" Mr Jackson screamed here as Kurt was brought back down to earth now that Blaine had finished singing and was facing the teacher with what Kurt could tell would probably be a rather big smirk look on his face as he answered back to the teacher.

"Well that was a song, and who I am is none of your freaking business" Blaine snapped, before he turned back to Kurt, locking eyes with him and licking his lips, before he leaned down to Kurt's level again and whispered in his ear.

"I love a fucking challenge."

And the next thing, Kurt was aware of, Blaine was storming out of the classroom, smile still in his place as the door slammed shut behind him, Kurt leaning back in his seat as he breathed unevenly, trying not to think about how hot Blaine had been when he had whispered in Kurt's ear like that, or even how the song he had sung was really a huge turn on and it made Kurt kind of want to be able to just sing a song like that and lose himself in the song, huh Kurt thought to himself as fifteen minutes later the bell rang and the class emptied, Mercedes staying behind to walk out with Kurt, maybe the glee club thing wouldn't actually be that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio, McKinley High School, Choir Room.<strong>

"I don't know if I can do this" Kurt gulped now as he walked into the choir room where the group, the New Directions now met and rehearsed.

"Of course you can" Mercedes tried to reassure him as they stopped in the middle of the room where there was only three other people there apart from the director who also happened to be the Spanish teacher, Mr Schuester.

"Hello everyone and welcome to New Directions, now this year we are hoping to get some more members and compete at Sectionals before finally going onto Nationals and securing first place, who else agrees?" Mr Schuester asked, as soon as Kurt and Mercedes had finally sat down, Kurt sitting down next to an Asian Goth girl who smiled at him slightly before turning back to the front once Mr Schuester started speaking.

Only one hand was raised after this question was asked and it was a short looking girl with shoulder length brown hair but before Kurt could see any-more of the girl, she had jumped up from her chair, almost as if it had shocked her, and walked to the front of the room, looking very determined.

"Well Mr Schue, I think..." But whatever it was that this girl thought, the others never found out as the door to the choir room burst open and the one person that Kurt so didn't want to see walked in.

Blaine 'freaking' Anderson.

"Hello, my name's Blaine Anderson, am I right in thinking that this is where the Nude Erections meet?" Blaine asked, smirk still in place that Kurt kind of wanted to slap away, or maybe kiss away, '_no Kurt don't think like that'_, he said to himself, shaking his head as he became aware of the fact that Blaine was actually staring at him now, as if waiting for him to do something to which Kurt had to look around himself to see that all the others were staring at him as well including Mr Schuester.

"What?" Kurt asked, kind of surprised when his question came out almost as a snap at everyone, but he just really had missed what was happening.

"Blaine is here to audition and he wants you to sing with him?" Mr Schuester said, almost making it a question, as if he were asking Kurt if it were okay to which he nodded and got out of his chair, approaching Blaine who smiled at him.

"Let's do this" Blaine whispered to him just as Mr Schuester pressed play on a very old looking boom box and an instrumental song that Kurt actually knew very well came on.

_"Kurt: Just too unreal, all this_  
><em>Watching the words fall from my lips<em>

_Blaine: Baiting some guy with hypotheses_

_Both: Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

_Blaine: Don't feel a thing, you wish_

_Kurt: Grasping at pearls with my fingertips_

_Blaine: Holding his hand like some little tease_

_Both: Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?_  
><em>O, I'm gonna be wounded<em>  
><em>O, I'm gonna be your wound<em>  
><em>O, I'm gonna bruise you<em>  
><em>O, you're gonna be my bruise<em>  
><em>Just too unreal, all this…<em>

_Kurt: Watching his world slip through my fist_

_Blaine: Playing with him in your fantasies_

_Both: Haven't you heard the word – how I want you?_  
><em>O, I'm gonna be wounded<em>  
><em>O, I'm gonna be your wound<em>  
><em>O, I'm gonna bruise you<em>  
><em>O, you're gonna be my bruise."<em>

Once the song was over, Kurt and Blaine both stood, facing each other for a few seconds until Mr Schuester clapped his hands together.

Welcome to the glee club Blaine."

* * *

><p>Another sort of cliffy, stay tuned and review to find out what will happen next.<p> 


End file.
